En Aquelarre Conoci El Amor
by Fran.Blalup
Summary: Nunca imagino que un pueblo donde solo nacían mujeres, viviría la mayor aventura es decir conocería el amor, pero tenia un secreto que por un momento prefirió dejar pasar. Pero ahora que conoció el amor se arrepentía de aquella decisión.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! esta historia es una copia no tan igual a una novela que dieron llamada Aquelarre, a mi en lo personal me encanto. Tratare que sea lo mas parecido posible, espero que les guste y contar con su apoyo mediante la lectura**

**Saludos! :D**

**Capitulo 1: Un Comienzo**

Todo el pueblo estaba ansioso por la nueva celebración que acontecería en un par de horas, la familia Granger tendría el honor de ver a una de sus hijas entrar a la iglesia para contraer matrimonio con un joven afuerino llamado Joseph, este era bastante guapo y de una muy buena familiar. Por ese motivo los Granger que eran una familia de situación mediana, ya que el señor Davis Granger era muy malo para los negocios, lo cual estaba provocando que la hacienda necesitara con urgencia dinero para poder sustentar la vida que esta familia estaba acostumbrada a vivir.

Esta familia tenia cinco bellas hijas, cada una se destacaba por su belleza, educación y sobretodo por una caracterisitica que la hacia diferente a las demás. La primogénita era la bella Judith la cual se dedicaba a realizar clases en la pequeña escuela del pueblo, esta poseía una deficiencia era coja, por este motivo estaba resignada a no casarse; la segunda era Denis esta era la mas rencorosa de todas, sentía que era la menos mimada de las hermanas, esta era la encargada de la tienda de modas del pueblo; proseguía la bella Evel la afortunada de la familia la cual se casaría en las próximas horas con el joven Joseph; después venia la regalona del señor Granger la peque a Hermione dedicada al funcionamiento de la hacienda junto a su padre, también estaba comprometida con el hijo mayor de los Malfoy dentro de los próximos meses diría que si frente a dios y por ultimo la peque a Juliana esta era la desordenada de la familia, siempre decía que debía haber sido hombre y no mujer.

Pero este pueblo estaba lleno de misterios, uno de estos era que desde hace unos 30 a os que no nacia ningun hombre generando una gran cantidad de mujeres solteras, las pocas damiselas que tenían novio generaban la envidia de aquellas que debian mirar la suerte de estas. A la vez los pocos hombres que vivian en el pueblo eran de muy buena familia como los Potter que tenian tres hijos Ron, Draco y Seamus esta familia era una de las mas ricas del pueblo dedicada a los caballos pura sangre, pero tenian competencia la familia Evans la cual estaba encargada de los viveros mas grandes de la zona, ambas famlias se odiaban a muerte ese era uno de los tantos misterios que tenia el pueblo.

Por ese motivo la se ora Jane se sentia tan feliz al ver a una de sus hijas frente al espejo con su vestido de novia dedicandole una amplia sonrisa. Este era un buen agurio ya que sus otras hijas tambien se casarian con el pasar del tiempo. La mas proxima para esto era Hermione, esta se casaria con el primogenito de los Malfoy el veterinario Ron y vivirian muy felices ya que se conocian de peque os.

- Se ora Jane, acaba de llegar la carroza que viene a buscar a la señorita Evel - se escucho la voz de la criada Petunia

- Querida hija ha llegado el momento donde dejaras de ser señorita para ser una se ora felizmente casada - Jane

- Si madre... estoy muy emocionada - Evel

- No quiero lagrimas en este dia - entrando a la habitacion- solo sonrisas de alegria mi querida Evel - Davis

Despues de diez a os de ausencia volvia al peque o pueblo donde habia pasado los momentos mas felices de mi vida, recorrer estos caminos rodeado de arboles y respirar el aire puro del campo, sin contaminacion me hacia pensar porque habia dejado este bello lugar. Detuve el motor de mi jeep para dar unos pasos cerca de la laguna que tanto recordaba cuando vi un bello caballo blanco, me acerque a este cuando note que poseia una montura pero mi asombro fue mayor cuando vi sobre esta ropa de mujer, me acerque al lago cuando encontre una hermosa silueta de una bella mujer que se ba aba en esta, era bellisima la imagen que acababa de ver y me dedicaba una bienvenida.

- Buenos dias Señorita -

Esta se giro rapidamente al escuchar mi voz y se tapo bajo el agua, su mirada era de asombro y enfado una bellisima mezcla, ya que era una mujer muy bella.

- Andate de aca, esta ocupado -

Fue lo unico que me dijo dedicandome una mirada de enojo, trate de contener mi sonrisa. Pero me entraron ganas de molestarla es mas de hacerle una maldad.

- El campo es libre, puedo andar, mirar y hacer todo lo que quiera -

- Debes irte de aca, o te acusare con mi padre -

- Como lo haras si no sabes como me llamo?, De donde soy? -

Le mostre sus pertenencias, dedicandole una seductora sonrisa. Grande fue mi asombro cuando me dedico una mirada llena de odio y me lanzo una piedra que con suerte logre esquivar.

- Deja mis cosas ahi y andate -

- Usaste las palabras equivocas -

Deje la ropa sobre la montura para retirarme, pero la maldad me supero le di unas fuertes palmadas al caballo el cual huyo desaforido por el peque o camino que se vislumbraba.

- Eres un idiota -

- Y tu una bellisima mujer -

Me acerque a mi jeep, encendi el motor para tomar el camino que me llevaria a mi dulce hogar despues de diez a os de ausensica, con la imagen de la bella mujer del lago, que esperaba volverla a ver algun dia.

Debia llegar al pueblo lo antes posible, pero por la culpa de ese idiota no podria. Debia esperar alguna generosa persona que encontrara mi caballo con mis pertenencias y se acercara al lago, pero existiria una persona asi de generosa. Solo me quedaba esperar cuando escuche una voz "Herms, Donde estas"

- Estoy en el lago - grite lo mas fuerte que pude

Cuando lo vi mi caballo junto con mis pertenencias y un enfadado novio, trate de ocultar la sonrisa que queria aparecer de mis labios. Pero no estaba en condiciones de sonreir o si.

- Herms! Que ha pasado? -

- Un idiota espanto el caballo, por ese motivo estoy aca en el lago-

- Quien ha sido el imbecil que te ha hecho esto? -

- Te juro que si lo supiera ahora mismo le iria a pegar, pero nunca lo habia visto... debe ser un afuerino -

Este me paso mi ropa, me vesti lo mas rapido que pude. Debia llegar a la iglesia lo antes posible, hoy era uno de los dias mas importantes para la familia una de mis hermanas contraeria matrimonio, yo debia estar ahi con la mejor sonrisa, ya que dentro de unos meses yo seria la que diria que si frente a dios.

- Deberiamos irnos ahora mismo, a menos que quieras llegar tarde -

- Por supuesto que no

Monte mi caballo tomando el mismo camino que habia tomado el joven que habia visto hace unos minutos atras, solo recordaba su bella figura y linda voz. Claramente ese hombre no era de esta zona, por lo tanto nunca mas lo volveria a ver.

Observaba la cara de envidia que me dedicaban las otras muchachas al verme vestida de novia, paseando en una linda carrosa por el pueblo para llegar a la iglesia y casarme, para dejar este horrible lugar e irme a la ciudad con mi amado Joseph.

- Padre este dia nunca lo olvidare - Evel

- Estoy segura de eso mi peque a Evel, nadie olvidara este dia donde la familia Granger tiro la casa por la ventana - Davis

Al entrar a la iglesia esta se encontraba llena de personas algunas no muy distinguidas pero por otro lado se encontraban las familias mas poderosas del pueblo los Potter y los Evans, por un lado el Se or James Potter acompa ado de sus tres hijos los jovenes: Ron, Draco y Seamus. Por el otro lado estaba la Se ora Lily Evans con sus dos hijas Luna y Pansy. Cuando vi a mi madre secandose sus lagrimas de emocion, acompa ada de mis hermanas todas me dedicaban una amplia sonrisa.

- Ha llegado el momento mi peque a - Davis

Centre mi mirada en el altar, me sorprendi al darme cuenta que no estaba Joseph. Debia ser una broma el no seria capaz de dejarme ahi tirada y que fuera el hazme reir del pueblo o si.

- Tranquila peque a, daremos otra vuelta por el pueblo esperando que llegue Joseph -

- NO! lo esperare en el altar junto al padre -

- Pero peque a... la tradicion dice...-

- NO ME IMPORTA!-

Los minutos pasaban, no habia se al alguna de Joseph debia ser una broma cuando llego corriendo el lechero del pueblo el se or Dudley.

- Mi se orita me han dicho los campesinos de la hacienda del se or Joseph, que este se ha ido a la capital y no tiene fecha de retorno-

Debia ser una broma, no me podria estar pasando esto a mi. Dejada en el altar y ser la hazme reir de todas estas mujeres envidiosas. Trate de contener las lagrimas no debia mostrar debilidad ante esta muchedumbre. Cuando escuche murmuros pero lo que mas me sobresalto fue el comentario de la se ora Evans.

- Ya ni itas vamonos de aca, por lo que se ve no habra boda - Lily

Me entraron ganas de golpearla, es mas dedicarle unas cuantas maldiciones como que sus hijas nunca se casarian por vivir en este pueblo tan alejado de toda civilizacion alguna. Observe como toda la gente se empezaba a retirar de la iglesia, mi madre lloraba y decia "seremos la verguenza del pueblo", mi padre miraba para todos lados y mis hermanas trataban de no mirarme cuando vi el rostro de Denis dedicandome una sonrisa llena de alegria.

- TU MALDITA! HICISTE ALGO PARA QUE JOSEPH NO LLEGARA-

Cuando note que el se or Potter se hacercaba a mi padre junto a sus hijos, su mirada era de asombro por los gritos y lagrimas que comenzaban a deslisarce por mis mejillas. Mis hermanas me pidieron que nos retiraramos de ese lugar, para tranquilizarme cuando escuche las palabras del se or Potter.

- Tranquilo Davis, son cosas que pasan... estoy seguro que habra un motivo - James

- Motivos, seremos el hazme reir del pueblo, imaginate todo lo que inverti en una boda que no se hara!- Davis

Tenia tanta rabia y dolor que me gire en la entrada de la iglesia para decir: " Prometo que cuando me encuentre con Joseph lo matare", la poca gente que quedaba en el lugar me dedico una mirada de lastima, debian decirse pobre la dejaron plantada en el altar. Cuando sentimos un fuerte golpe, mi padre se habia desvanecido en la entrada de la iglesia, todos corrimos a su lado. Algo grave le debia haber pasado.

Estabamos esperando en la sala mientras que el doctor revisaba a mi padre, sentia los sollozos de mi madre y mis hermanas llorar como magdalenas. Petunia daba vueltas con una bandejita por toda la sala preguntando "quiere un cafe", "quiere unas hiervas", cuando mi madre salio toda desaforida del lugar.

- Hermione, tu padre quiere hablar contigo... -

Al llegar a la habitacion y encontrarlo ahi recostado con semblante perdido y bastante demacrado me entraron ganas de llorar. Pero debia ser fuerte como el siempre me lo habia dicho; "Herms, debemos llorar en silencio, para ser apoyo a los mas debiles" corrio a su lado y tome su mano.

- Mi querida Herms, me quedan muy pocos minutos de vida para verte...- Davis

- No diga eso padre, usted debe salir adelante lo necesitamos -

- Mi peque a, me siento muy cansado... creo que ha llegado el momento de partir. Por ese motivo te pedire un gran favor - Davis

- Lo que sea padre... digame y yo lo cumplire -

- Cuando deje de estar con ustedes, por ningun motivo vendan las tierras, prometemelo - Davis

- Se lo prometo... - dandole un beso en sus manos

- Gracias mi peque a, ahora puedo partir tranquilo - Davis

Este cerro sus bellos ojos almendrados y dejo de respirar. Llore como nunca lo habia hecho, creo que mi corazon se rompio mas de una vez al ver a mi padre ya durmiendo en el sue o eterno. Me seque los rastros de lagrimas para comunicarle a mi madre y hermanas el triste desenlace.

Estaba en la entrada de mi antiguo hogar, las cosas no habian cambiado mucho desde que habia partido. Podria decir que todo estaba igual como lo recordaba, a mi madre le cargaban los cambios siempre fue una mujer demasiado estructurada con esas cosas, por ese motivo nuestra relacion nunca fue la mejor, cuando mis padres decidieron divorciarse tome la desicion de irme con mi padre al extranjero, este haya habia muerto era el unico cercano que tenia esa habia sido uno de los motivos por el cual habia decidido volver, tambien existia otro que preferia mantener en secreto. Cuando escuche a mis espaldas el sonido de un motor me gire cuando las vi a esas tres mujeres que tanto amaba, mi madre y mis dos hermanas. Como siempre la peque a Luna corrio a mi encuentro dandome un fuerte abrazo.

- Hermanito, por fin decidiste venir a vernos - Luna

- Perdona la demora, pero te prometo que ahora es por una larga temporada -

- Hermano - un fuerte abrazo - te extra e demasiado - Pansy

- Harry... tanto tiempo sin verte hijo - Lily

Mi madre tan fria como siempre, me acerque a su encuentro y le di un calido beso en su mejilla. Esta acaricio mi frente donde tenia una cicatriz que me habia hecho de peque o, en uno de mis intentos por aprender a usar la motocicleta que esta tanto odiaba.

- Espero no ser inoportuno -

- Tu nunca lo eres,es mas me siento muy contenta de verte despues de bastante tiempo - Lily

- Gracias por la bienvenida, espero quedarme una larga temporada -

- Ocurrio algo malo en el extranjero, recuerda que estas a cargo de la empresa que tenemos en ese lugar - Lily

- Por favor no habemos de esas cosas en estos momentos, mejor celebremos que nuestro hermanito Harry esta en el pueblo - Pansy

- Debes acompa arme al pueblo, para que todas esas mujeres vean el guapo hermano que tengo... - Luna

- Por supuesto que te acompa are, tengo muchas ganas de recorrer cada rincon de este lugar -

Estabamos en la sala almorzando contando anecdotas de todo este tiempo de ausencia, cuando escuchamos los pasos de la mano derecha de mi madre Minerva, esta era una mujer bastante seria daba la impresion, pero por via telefonica era muy simpatica, porque las personas mostraban una imagen por telefono y en vivo eran otras.

- Lily, adivina lo que ha pasado... fallecio el se or Granger. Todos en el pueblo comentan la noticia -

- No lo puedo creer, por fin podre hacerme due a de esas tierras que tanto me han costado conseguir - Lily

- Perdona, te alegras por la muerte de un caballero - Harry

- Claro que no, pero este nunca quizo venderme esas tierras, en cambio ahora su estupida mujer se vera tan desesperada que no tendra otra opcion que decir que si -

- Me sorprende tu grado de maldad, madre -

- Minerva, dile a las encargadas de las flores que hagan arreglos florales y que cada una de ellas lo lleve donde los Granger, ahora mismo - Lily

- De acuerdo, tambien le dire a la criada que te prepare algun traje para la ocacion - Minerva

- Perfecto, alguno me quiere acompa ar a dar las condolencias donde los Granger -

- Conmigo no cuentes, vengo recien llegando y no me quiero ir a meter a un funeral. Prefiero recorrer el campo y a climatizarme a este bello lugar - Harry

- Ustedes ni itas... me acompa ara alguna al funeral -

- Ire a la tienda, debo revisar la bodega para ver si me faltan muestras de perfumes - Pansy

- Yo acompa are a Pansy, debe ser muy tedioso su trabajo - Luna

- De acuerdo, ire sola a ese lugar - poniendose de pie - nos vemos a la hora de la cena - Lily

- Que sorpresa mi primer dia en el pueblo y ya fallece alguien, tal vez traje la mala suerte a este lugar - Harry

- Claro que no, tu eres pura buena suerte para este hogar. Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo aca - Luna

- Una temporada, para regalonear a mis hermanitas que hace tanto tiempo no veia -

- Tambien puedes encontrar el amor, recuerda que en este lugar lo que mas hay son mujeres... ansiosas por conocer a hombres guapos - Pansy

- Pero yo no tengo ninguna intencion de conocer a mujeres en este lugar, prefiero la solteria -

- Lastima, eres muy guapo cualquier mujer se giraria para verte - Luna

- Cortemos el tema de buscar novia para Harry, ire a recorrer el pueblo. Asi las llevo a la tienda o prefieren irse solas -

- Llevanos tu!, de esa manera mostramos el guapo hombre que ha llegado a nuestra casa - Luna

Estaba recorriendo la plaza cuando observe la gran cantidad de mujeres que habia en este lugar, mis hermanas tenian razon, me sentia algo incomodo por como me miraban o trataban de acercarse para tener una breve conversacion. Tambien me llamo la atencion el atuendo que lucian todas de negro, cierto habia fallecido un renombrado se or de esta zona. Se detuvo un autobus cuando se bajo un tipo con su maletin, note como las mujeres se aglomeraron a mirarlo y molestarlo, generando cierto nerviosismo en este, trate de controlar la risa que queria aparecer, pero ese era un lugar poco seguro para un hombre soltero. Me subi al jeep para dirigirme al campo a ese lugar que tanto llamaba mi atencion, cuando observe un peque o establo que estaba protegido por una vieja cerca, mi curiosidad era mayor cuando la abri para entrar a inpeccionar cuando escuche una linda voz.

- Acaso no te enseñaron modales - Hermione

Me gire rapidamente para ver de donde provenia esa voz, era mi dia de suerte cuando la vi la muchacha del lago.

- Tu eres la mujer del lago, que suerte la mia de volverte a ver - Hermione

- Tu eres el imbecil que espanto mi caballo, ahora entras a mi propiedad sin permiso y rompes la cerca... eres un mal educado -Hermione

- Lo siento, prometo que la arreglare cuando tenga tiempo - Harry

- Puedes retirarte de mi propiedad antes que llame a la policia -

- Tranquila, me ire... no me gusta ver enfadada a una bella mujer -

Esta me hecho el caballo encima, no tuve mas remedio que irme de ese lugar. Me distancie unos pocos kilometros cuando observe como se retiraba de ese sitio, me gustaba cumplir mis promesas, por ese motivo me devolvi a ese lugar y comence a reparar la acerca que habia roto. Estaba algo cansado pero dicha acerca era un desastre cuando nuevamente escuche la voz de esa mujer.

- No deviste molestarte, yo misma lo podia haber hecho -

- Como te lo dije anteriormente lo prometi y cumplo mis promesas - Harry

- Me llamo Hermione -

- Mucho gusto Hermione, disculpa por lo del caballo pero me gusta hacer bromas -

- No eres de la zona cierto -

- Podemos decir que soy un viajero del mundo, Mi nombre es Harry -

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! _

_Un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste tanto como a mi me encanta escribirlo._

**Capitulo 2: Estas Jugando Sucio**

Sentía como mi corazón caía en mil pedazos mi compañero de toda una vida había decidido partir, dejándome sola en un terrible precipicio que no creía capaz de enfrentar, por un lado la hazme reir del pueblo, ya que a una de mis hijas la habian desonrado dejándola plantada en el altar, por otro lado llena de deudas que no creia capaz de enfrentar. Pero Hermione habia sido tajante al decirme "Por ningun motivo venderemos las tierras", debia confiar en mi hija, esta siempre se destaco a diferencia de sus hermanas por tener un fuerte caracter y enfrentar cualquier dificultad que se le presentara.

Cuando llego James Potter acompa ado de sus tres hijos, se acercaron a mi para darme las condolencias por aquel triste desenlace, luego a cada una de mis hijas observe como Ron buscaba con la mirada a Hermione, esta habia decidido ir al campo a vigilar que no hubiera ningun afuerino rondando la zona.

- Siento mucho lo que te esta pasando mi querida Jane, pero recuerda que siempre contaras con mi apoyo para todo. Ya que muy pronto seremos suegros y todo lo que una a nuestros hijos nos unira a nosotros - James

- Considero que es el peor momento para hablar de las tierras Potter -

Busque con la mirada de donde provenia esa voz, cuando me tope con esa verde mirada que tanto miedo me generaba. Lily Evans era el demonio vestido de mujer, con fuerte caracter y un odio descomunal hacia los hombres, por ese motivo en su empresa no se permitian los varones. Siempre habia deseado comprar las tierras, ofreciendo grandes sumas de dinero que Davis se negaba tajantemente a aceptar.

- No creo que tu vengas por una visita social, o me equivoco mi querida Lily - James

- Vengo a darle las condolencias a Jane, considero que es una gran perdida la muerte de Davis. Pobre de ti rodeada de mujeres y ser la burla del pueblo por lo acontecido la tarde de hoy - Lily

- Esos comentarios los podias omitir, no te parece Lily - James

- A malos comentarios, hare oidos sordos mi querido James. De igual manera gracias por tu presencia Lily - Jane

**~ Pov Ron ~**

Al no encontrarme a Herms junto con sus hermanas decidi ir al campo donde estaba seguro que la encontraria, cuando la vi conversando con un tipo que nunca habia visto en el pueblo ni en mi vida. Me detuve a observar que pasaba, este algo le habia dicho generando una sonrisa en Herms, fue una sonrisa que yo jamas habia logrado obtener. Al pasar unos minutos este se subio a su jeep y ella entro al establo era mi oportunidad de seguirlo y descubrir de donde era. Llevaba tras de el varios minutos cuando se detuvo en la entrada de la hacienda de los Evans, eso queria decir que era el primogenito de esa mujer, una concidencia algo extra a, ya que estaba seguro que habia llegado con la unica idea de estropear mi matrimonio.

Tome rumbo hacia mi hogar con un gran malestar, por ningun motivo permitiria que un afuerino se entrometiera en mi relacion con Herms, estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa mujer y no permitiria que un idiota se entrometiera. Me habia costado demasiado llegar a su corazon, esta siempre fue una mujer que brillaba por colores propios, por ese motivo me habia enamorado de ella.

- Te sucede algo hijo, traes una cara de funeral - James

- Acabo de encontrarme con el hijo de Lily Evans, molestando a Hermione-

- Estas seguro que se trata del hijo de esa mujer, por lo que yo se el vive en el extranjero - James

- Lo segui hasta la casa de esta, es obvio que se trata de su hijo -

- No puedo creerlo, esta mujer no da puntada sin hilo. Pero me va a oir - James

- A donde vas padre? -

- A ponerla en su lugar ... -

Desde peque o recordaba ese enfado que mi padre sentia hacia Lily Evans, el cual hasta el dia de hoy no lograba comprender. Cada vez que le preguntaba por eso me respondia con evasibas, en alguna oportunidad le consulte a mi madre por ese motivo pero esta siempre decia "preguntale a tu padre", mis hermanos tenian la misma inquietud al igual que yo le preguntaron a sus respectivas madres y estos obtuvieron las mismas respuestas "preguntale a tu padre". En alguna ocacion considere como culpable de los fracasos matrimoniales de mi padre a esa mujer, algo debia haber pasado entre ellos en su pasado, algo que ambos habian decidido enterrar.

**~ Pov Lily Evans ~**

Estaba muy contenta con la visita de mi querido hijo Harry, despues de tantos a os nos volviamos a reencontrar. Por diversos motivos no era una persona demasiado efusiva o mejor dicho demostrativa de emociones, por eso siempre recibia criticas por parte de mis hijas o cercanos. Tome una fotografia donde salian mis tres hijos dedicando una amplia sonrisa, recorde esos momentos de felicidad que habiamos vivido en el pasado, cuando escuche unos gritos venir de la entrada "LILY EVANS SALE AHORA MISMO"

- Que te crees que puedes venir a mi casa a formar semejante expectaculo -

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo, siempre mostrando ser una mujer tan correcta pero no eres mas que una vil bruja. Te vine a advertir si vas a jugar sucio, jugaremos sucio - James

- No me vengas hablar asi, menos en mi casa... que te haz creido James Potter -

- A que ha venido tu hijo al pueblo, nunca me imagine que lo utilizarias para conquistar a una de las hiijas de los Granger - James

- Tu crees que mi hijo se prestaria para semejante expectaculo -

- Por supuesto que si, es hijo tuyo y tu estas dispuesta a todo para salir beneficiosa de esto - James

- Que beneficio crees que obtendria con esto. Segun tu Potter -

- Las tierras de las Granger, pero recuerda que yo las obtendre cuando mi hijo se casa con la hija de estos. Ahi veremos quien canta victoria - James

- Todavia no hay boda y ahora andate de mi casa - tomando una escopeta- o te dare escopetaso recuerda que no te tengo miedo -

- Me ire pero no por temor a tu escopeta - James

Ese maldito infeliz creia tener el derecho de venir a insultarme a mi propia casa, no tenia ningun derecho de creer que mi hijo podia prestarse para semejante teatro, el no lo conocia. Me dirigi al cuarto de este cuando lo vi recostado en su cama leyendo un libro, cuando noto mi presencia se sento y cerro el libro.

- Sucede algo?-

- Queria saber cuando tienes los boletos de regreso para el extranjero? - Lily

- Te molesta mi presencia, lo debi haber imaginado -

- Por supuesto que no, me alegra mucho tenerte en nuestra casa. Pero considero que no debes dejar botado el trabajo en el extranjero - Lily

- Sabes, considero que no deberias meterte en mi vida. Creo que siempre te alegro mi ausencia por ese motivo nunca me pediste volver -

- Lo digo por el mal rato que acabo de pasar con James Potter por tu culpa, por ese motivo te consulto- Lily

- Siempre te he molestado, desde peque o - parandose- pero no te preocupes muy pronto dejare de ser una molestia para ti-

Me habia quedado sola en esa habitacion que habia acogido durante a os a mi peque o Harry, como podia creer que me molestaba, si era lo mas importante que tenia, habia nacido de un amor puro que habia tenido un desastroso final, que por diversos motivos no lograba olvidarlo. Estaba leyendo un libro cuando llegaron mis dos peque as hijas con sus sonrisas destellantes.

- Madre porque motivo vino James Potter a la hacienda - Pansy

- Cree que utilizare a Harry para que conquiste a Hermione, y me apoderare de las tierras - Lily

- Eso es imposible, no se conocen - Luna

- Ya se conocen, no se como pero ya se conocen. Pero por ningun motivo utilizare a mi hijo para semejante barbaridad, puedo obtener lo que quiero utilizando otros medios - Lily

- Pero le dijiste alguna pesades a Harry, no ha llegado a la casa - Pansy

- Por supuesto que no, solo le hice algunas preguntas - Lily

- Pero es muy tarde y el no conoce el lugar... tal vez deberiamos ir a buscarlo - Luna

- Le dire a Minerva que me acompa e al pueblo, debe estar dando vueltas por algun rincon de este - Lily

**~ Pov Harry ~**

Me dirigia a rumbo desconocido, mi unica compa era la luna y la melodia que tocaba mi radio. Creia que mi visita generaria alegria a mi madre, pero me habia vuelto a equivocar. No recordaba cuando habia sido la ultima vez que la habia visto sonreir, sin darme cuenta habia llegado al granero de la muchacha que habia conocido unos dias atras. Estacione el vehiculo en la entrada de la cerca y me dirigi a este. Me sente sobre los fardos de paja que habian necesitaba pensar y decidir si me quedaba en el pueblo o volvia al extranjero. Senti unos fuertes golpes en mi cama, di un peque o salto cuando la vi, una bella mujer con cabellera enmara ada, de mirada severa pero bellos ojos color miel.

- Te ves muy hermosa a la luz de la Luna -

- Que crees que haces en mi propiedad a estas horas de la noche - Hermione

- Pense que me darias las gracias por arreglar la cerca, no eres una mujer agradecida -

- No por esa razon te dejare quedarte aca, recuerda que te las di - Hermione

- Cierto, lo habia olvidado... sabes me ha dado apetito, crees que puedas traerme algo de comer -

- No me ire de este lugar, hasta que te vayas - Hermione

- Toma asiento y tengamos una conversacion gratuita. Me encantaria tener tu compa ia en esta bella noche -

- Enserio, porque no te vas no quiero tener problemas futuros contigo - Hermione

- Si me respondes una peque a pregunta -

- Dime - dedicandome una mirada dudosa - Hermione

- Tienes novio? -

- Si -

- Estas enamorada? -

- Por supuesto que s , muy enamorada - Hermione

- Es una lastima que una bella mujer como tu, tenga su corazon ocupado -

No entendia porque esa mujer generaba cierta atraccion a mi cuerpo, tome su mano para darle un delicado beso y sonreirle. Esta me arrebato su mano de manera violenta, se alandome con su cabeza que debia dejar ese lugar.

**~ Pov Hermione ~**

Ese minimo contacto habia generado miles de sensaciones a todo mi cuerpo. Sensaciones que nisiquiera mi novio Ron habia logrado en todo este tiempo de relacion, estaba enloqueciendo. Cuando escuche un grito de furia provenir de la entrada, me gire rapidamente.

- Saca tus manos de encima! - Ronald

- Hey! tranquilo -

Lo que vendria despues seria peor, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ron estaba sobre Harry dandole pu etazos. Luego Harry lo lanzanba lejos y se tiraba encima de este. Trataba de separalos pero mis gritos no eran conciderados en esa lucha que ambos se disputaban.  
Ron hizo un movimiento en vano el cual Harry logro aprovechar lanzadolo junto a los fardos de paja que estaban en el establo, provocando que Ron se parara rapidamente pero en su apuro dio vuelta una lampara a gas, generando un incendio en este, pero antes de percatarse de lo que habia hecho golpeo fuertemente a Harry con una tabla dejandolo tirado en el suelo.

- Herms! - dandole la mano- debemos salir de este lugar- Ronald

- Ron rompe las ventanas para salir - Hermione

Ron tomo mi mano fuermente para sacarme de ese lugar, trate de impedirle su agarre pero este me dedico una mirada llena de autoridad "Que pretendes Hermione". Al salir de ese lugar ya se encontraban fuera los bomberos del pueblo y la ambulancia.

- Deben ayudar Harry Evans se encuentra dentro -

Nos encontrabamos en el consultorio del pueblo debia saber como se encontraba Harry, sentia un fuerte apreton en mi pecho que no me dejaba respirar. A mi lado se encontraba Ronald con semblante serio es mas estaba bastante molesto porque no habia querido irme a mi hogar. Se abrio la puerta y aparecio el padre con semblante serio, se acerco a nosotros para decirnos.

- Todo esta bien, deberian irse a su hogar -

- Como se encuentra Harry - Hermione

- No es nada grave, debera pasar la noche en el consultorio -

- Escuchaste Herms, vamonos a casa -

- Quiero escucharlo del doctor -

Al terminar esa frase entro a la consulta la mujer mas temida del pueblo con semblante frio no demostraba ninguna preocupacion por lo acontecido, junto a ella estaba su asistente Minerva y sus dos hijas.

- Padre, Donde esta Harry? - Lily

- Tranquila Lily no ha pasado nada grave -

- No me venga con esas respuestas, mi hijo pudo haber muerto en el establo de los Granger - Lily

- Pero demosle las gracias a dios que no ha pasado nada hija -

Dandole un leve empujon al padre entro a la habitacion donde se encontraba su hijo, la siguieron ambas hijas acompa adas de Minerva, inundo el silencio la sala de espera. Harry era un Evans, no podia creer lo que habia escuchado, como esa mujer tan fria y calculadora habia tenido un hijo tan calido.

- Hija deberias irte a casa, solo podran entrar los familiares -

- Vamonos Herms, no seas porfiada -

No habia logrado dormir, mis pensamientos estaban instalados en una habitacion del consultorio del pueblo. Me preguntaba como se encontraria Harry, recordaba su aspecto cuando uno de los bomberos lo habia sacado del granero, se veia tan indefenso, debil y a la vez tan atractivo.

- Buenos dias mi ni a - Petunia

- Como estan los animos en la casa?-

- La verdad... no muy bien, su madre no para de llorar y sus hermanas se armaron de animo para tratar de llevar una vida normal - Petunia

- Es lo mejor... tendremos que salir de apoco de este gran problema. Lo sucedido anoche nos deja peor de lo que estabamos, con toda la cosecha perdida - Petunia

- Fuiste al pueblo -

- Claro que si, pero usted quiere saber mas informacion sobre el joven Evans- Petunia

- Estoy preocupada por lo que paso - sonrojada - supiste algo -

- Es un joven muy obstinado, imaginese que a mitad de noche tomo su jeep y partio a la hacienda. El medico no pudo hacerle unas pruebas porque se arranco - Petunia

- suspirando de alivio -

- Usted tiene prometido, tenga cuidado con lo que hace mi ni a. Este pueblo es muy hablador y recuerde que toda la familia esta en las bocas de estas mujeres - Petunia

- Lo se, solo me preocupo por alguien que ha sido muy agradable con mi persona -

- Lo que usted diga, mire se me habia olvidado decirle lo que en realidad habia venido, La busca un joven dice que es urgente - Petunia

Cuando llegue a la sala me esperaba un joven con aspecto somnoliento se notaba algo nervioso por la situacion. Lucia un tanto desordenado sostenia un viejo maletin, el cual en cualquier momento podia romperse.

- Buenos dias señorita, mi nombre es Neville Longboton soy genetico. El se or Davis Granger me solicito que viniera al pueblo para realizar una investigacion -

- Mi padre... le encantaba investigar. Siempre queria encontrar respuestas para todo. Me llamo Hermione, mucho gusto - Hermione

- Este pueblo es un misterio, imaginese 30 a os en que no nazca ningun varon, en ningun lado ha ocurrido algo de esta envergadura. Por ese motivo el me mando a llamar, para que averigue el porque de esto -

- Lamento comunicarle que mi padre ha fallecido, pero no por ese motivo dejaremos la investigacion a medio camino. Me comprometo a buscar en su despacho aquella informacion que le sea util - Hermione

- Muchisimas gracias, hable con el padre y este me ofrecio trabajar en el consultorio. Cualquier documentacion que encuentre me la hace llegar a ese lugar -

**~ Pov Harry ~**

- Como se te ocurre venirte sin el alta medica Harry - Lily

- Me sentia bien, que mas iba hacer en ese lugar. Contar medicamentos -

- Eres un inconsiente... tengo una duda - levantando su dedo- que hacias en el granero de los Granger - Lily

- Cosas mia, recuerda que soy una persona que sabe lo que hace con su vida -

- No quiero tener problemas con los Potter, me oyes - Lily

- Me sorprende que le temas a los Potter - emitiendo una carcajada

- Solo me quiero dedicar a obtener las tierras de los Granger y tus actos inoportunos me perturban - Lily

- Tranquila no te causare mas molestias... lo prometo - levantando la mano derecha -

- No juegues conmigo Harry, pero no me haz respondido - Lily

- Prefiero guardar silencio -

- Siempre tan reservado con tu vida privada, espero que algun dia llegue ese momento de confianza - Lily

(breve silencio)

- Entiendo Harry que no existe cierta conexion entre nosotros, pero deberiamos tratar de tenerla, no crees - Lily

- Hare ese esfuerzo, por ese mismo motivo solo te pido que no te entrometas en mi vida privada. -

Mi madre siempre con ansias de controlar la vida de todo el mundo. Tenia ese poder sobre mi fallecido padre, mis hermanas, trabajadores y sobre todo el pueblo, pero a diferencia de todos ellos a mi me cargaba que me manejara a su antojo. Por ese mismo motivo cuando mis padres habian tomado la dolorosa decision de divorciarse decidi irme a Londres con mi padre y vivir la mayor parte de mi juventud con el. Por ese motivo nuestra comunicacion y convivencia era minima, mis visitas solo duraban 2 semanas, luego que mi padre fallecio decidi no volver mas a ese pueblo que tantos recuerdos me traia, hasta que supe lo mas doloroso que habia preferido callar.

- Te sucede algo - Lily

- Ire al pueblo, tal vez encuentre algo que llame mi atencion -

- Me imagino que lo dices por Hermione Granger, recuerda que tiene novio - Lily

- Terminemos con los sermones, o con ese fingido interes de querer ser mi amiga -

Me encontraba dando vueltas en la plaza del pueblo, cualquier hombre que tuviera problemas de autoestima debia presentarse ahi, las mujeres te lanzaban miradas seductoras o murmuraban lo guapo que estas, trate de ocultar la sonrisa que se formaba en mis labios cuando la vi junto con dos mujeres. Me dedico una sonrisa, pero continuo su paso acelerado, una de estas debia ser su madre lo deduje por el desprecio que me daba.

- Disculpa, tu eres Harry Evans -

Observe el rostro de los pocos hombres que me habia encontrado en el pueblo, trate de recordar porque este sujeto sabia mi nombre, pero no pude unir su rostro con algun suceso.

- Soy Neville Longbotton, el doctor del consultorio. Ayer te atendi luego del incendio en el granero de los Granger -

- dandole la mano- Mucho gusto doctor Longbotton - Harry

- No me llames Doctor Longbotton, solo dime Neville. Necesitaba hacerte unos examenes para saber que todo este bien, recuerda que ayer aspiraste mucho monoxido y eso puede ser riesgoso -

- Pero nada malo a pasado, como usted puede ver me encuentro muy bien - decicandole una sonrisa

- No deberias tomarte todo a la ligera Harry -

- Te invito unas cervezas en el bar las tres escobas, para conversar un poco temas de hombres - Harry

- Acepto, uno aca se siente algo ajeno rodeado de tantas mujeres -

Al entrar al bar este era bastante amplio, como debi habermelo imaginado se encontraba lleno de feminas que al vernos entrar no pudieron ocultar sus sonrisas y seductoras miradas. Tomamos asiento en una mesa bastante alejada del resto.

- Porque un medico, se viene a un pueblo tan alejado de la tecnologia? - Harry

- Estoy realizando una investigacion, porque no nacen hombres en este lugar. Estuve realizando algunas investigaciones y me entere que tu eres el ultimo hombre que nacio en este pueblo -

- Soy la celebridad de Aquelarre, es un tema muy cinentifico... pero crees que en este lugar encuentres las respuestas - Harry

- El se or Davis Granger me habia contratado para hacer dicha investigacion, pero es acaba de morir. Su hija me comunico que me ayudara en la investigacion pero no economicamente, hable con el padre y me dio la gran idea de hablar con las dos personas mas ricas de este pueblo para pedirles fondos -

- Supngo que a Lily Evans y James Potter, son las personas mas adineradas de Aquelarre. Te toco una mision algo dificil pero no imposible - Harry

- Espero conseguir esos aportes, para que la investigacion sea todo un exito. Aparte sera beneficioso para todos -

- Sabes me simpatizas, yo te ayudare a conseguir fondos con Lily Evans - dandole la mano

Ese pequeño gesto seria el inicio de una gran amistad.

**~ Pov Jane~**

- Hermione, te estoy hablando... que pretendes sonriendole a ese desconocido. Recuerda tienes novio y eres una se orita decente -

- Era Harry Evans, acaso no puedo saludar a nadie en este pueblo - Hermione

- Eres una se orita decente! pareces una ofrecida -

- Piensa lo que quieras madre... - Hermione

- Se ora Jane la estan esperando en el despacho - Petunia

- Quien es el inoportuno? - Jane

- La se ora Lily Evans... lleva bastante tiempo esperandola - Petunia

- Hermione, acompa ame... tu sabes que Lily me genera desconfianza -

Lily me generaba miedo, consideraba que estaba dispuesta a todo para obtener lo que ella queria. A diferencia mia ella siempre destaco por ser una mujer de caracter la cual me intimidaba. Aprete fuertemente la mano de mi hija, en estos momentos necesitaba apoyo. Cuando entramos la vimos sentada con mirada perdida en una fotografia donde salia toda la familia, lucia una linda tenida color cafe la cual combinaba a la perfeccion con su rojiza cabellera y intensa mirada verde, nos dedico una sonrisa cuando nos vio entrar.

- Jane te estaba esperando, necesito hablar contigo -

- Buenos dias Lily, disculpa la demora... estabamos solucionando unos asuntos - Jane

- Hermione - dedicandole una mirada - veo que no saliste lesionada por el incendio en el granero. Es una lastima que hayan perdido toda la cosecha, lo bueno que no hubo victimas fatales -

- Tu hijo fue uno de los participantes de dicho evento, es mas creo que fue responsable de todo lo sucedido - Jane

- Crees que Harry tuvo algo que ver... por los hechos o evidencias el gran responsable de todo fue Ron Potter, este golpeo a mi hijo y pudo haber muerto por un ataque de celos - dirigiendose a Hermione- querida un hombre celoso es peligroso, yo que tu lo piendo mas de una vez antes de casarte con el -

- No le digas tonteras a mi hija y dejala en paz. Ahora dime ha que haz venido a mi casa - Jane

- Te vengo a ofrecer una gran cantidad de dinero por las tierras, Jane querida se un poco mas inteligente que Davis, acepta esta propuesta para que pases una vida mejor. Recuerda que haz perdido la cosecha, de que manera saldras adelante -

-Ese no es su problema, a la vez le dire por ultima vez que las tierras no estan a la venta - Hermione

- Eres una mujer muy linda Hermione, pero demasiado idiota como tu padre. Nunca supo hacer buenos negocios, pense que tu sabias pero me he equivocado -

- No te permitire que le hables de esa manera a mi hija y que ensucies la imagen de mi difunto esposo - Jane

- Me imagino que tu esposo te hablo de los negocios que manteniamos, por la sorpresa que veo reflejada en tu cara se nota que no. Mi querida Jane tu difunto esposo tenia muchos secretos y uno de esos era los dineros que yo le prestaba para que tu pudieras mantener una vida tan comoda-

- Mi esposo te pedia dinero...- Jane

- Con su muerte la deuda pasa automaticamente a su familia, para que veas que no soy una mala mujer como dicen todos en Aquelarre, te dare un plazo de algunos dias para que pagues la deuda -

- Usted se ha vuelto loca, estamos pasando por momentos dificiles - Hermione

- Mi peque a... dentro de unos dias mandare el monto final de la deuda, que pasen un lindo dia -

**Espero sus comentarios :D**


End file.
